


A Suspicious Observation

by MovePastTheFeeling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovePastTheFeeling/pseuds/MovePastTheFeeling
Summary: Kara has a new suit, which helps Lena realize a couple of things about her best friend.Or, Lena recognizes Kara by her butt.Tumblr,Twitter





	A Suspicious Observation

**Author's Note:**

> This is real dumb, but this idea popped into my head this morning and I just had to write it all down
> 
> Also, this is slightly AU in that Kara gets her new suit but Lena doesn't yet know she's Supergirl

As massive alien, which the local news has already nicknamed “Godzilla,” has decided that today is the day to terrorize downtown National City. Lena watches as it manages to get some serious damage in, breaking windows and crumbling walls with lazy swipes of its tail and crushing parked cars beneath its feet. The NCPD are scrambling to set up a wide perimeter around the alien, though they have no hope of containing it – they’re aiming to ensure that nobody gets too close. They have Supergirl to actually stop the thing.

She arrives in dramatic fashion, as she does, appearing as a blue streak as she rockets in from above and lands an impressive double kick on the alien's head. The massive thing wobbles on its feet and roars – and proceeds to shoot fire from its mouth. Supergirl dodges the blast of flame with ease, and loops back around to slam both fists against the alien’s head. It’s clear that it’s injured, and after a few more blows from the girl of steel, it topples to the ground, defeated.

Supergirl floats down to the asphalt and stands there triumphantly, her hands on her hips, as DEO agents rush in to secure the alien. It’s then that Lena notices that Supergirl's suit is different. She’s lost the cape, for one, but there’s an even bigger change – the suit now has pants instead of a skirt. Lena’s jaw hangs open slackly as her eyes soak in the new suit. The blue fabric stretches noticeably over Supergirl's famously thick, muscular thighs while also clinging perfectly to the surprisingly pronounced curves of her ass.

Lena’s cheeks flush red as a sense of recognition washes over her. It’s deeply embarrassing for her to even admit to herself, but she thinks she might know who Supergirl is based on certain _physical attributes_. She wants to die.

But, she’s also a scientist at heart, so she also wants to confirm her theory. She pulls out her phone and navigates to her endless text chain with Kara and sends her a quick message.

_Gym this weekend? I’ve been doing too much sitting lately_

She receives a response almost immediately.

_Of course!_

This is followed by about twenty different heart emojis. Lena sighs. She’s so, entirely, completely screwed.

* * *

Because the universe has decided that it’s Lena’s lot in life to suffer, Kara shows up to Lena’s private gym wearing a sports bra and a pair of yoga pants so tight they look like they’ve been painted on. Lena tries her hardest not to make it too obvious that she’s staring at her best friend’s broad shoulders or abs, but it’s difficult when they’re just right there, in front of her. Taunting her. But, then again, Lena has a mission here, and it’s to determine one of the most incredibly insane things she’s ever thought in her entire life. So, really, it’s scientifically justifiable to stare.

“Ready to get started?” Kara asks, a bright smile on her face .

Lena, pulled away from her runaway train of thought for a moment, simply nods, unable to formulate any words.

“Great,” Kara says. “Want to start with cardio again?” 

Lena once again mutely nods as Kara gets on one of the treadmills and fires it up, starting off at a pace that would have Lena sweaty and panting within minutes. Lena gets on one of the exercise bikes and tries to be subtle as she steals glances at Kara’s powerful lower half. Her heart begins pounding in her chest as she studies the curve of Kara’s thighs and the swell of her ass. It’s then that she realizes two things.

One is that her best friend is unreasonably hot, and her crush is never, ever going away. Two is that her best friend is definitely Supergirl.

It’s then that Kara chooses to glance over at her, and her face becomes twisted up with concern. Lena realizes that her cheeks are way too red and her breathing is way too fast for having just started her workout.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks.

“Are you Supergirl?” Lena blurts out.

Kara’s jaw drops and she slams the stop button on her treadmill. Lena wishes for the exercise bike to spontaneously combust and grant her a swift death.

“What are you talking about?” Kara asks. “Are you feeling alright?”

Lena takes a deep breath and tries to channel some of her typical CEO confidence. “Kara, please. I know you’re Supergirl.”

Kara narrows her eyes and it’s then that Lena realizes just how intimidating the girl of steel can be.

“You do, do you? What evidence do you have?”

Kara’s voice has become steely and hard-edged and this is definitely not how Lena wanted this conversation to unfold.

“I – I recognized that there were certain physical attributes…” Lena lets her voice trailing off, realizing that she was just about to admit that she recognized Kara by her butt.

Kara raises an eyebrow at that. “Physical attributes? Like we’re both blonde? Lena, c’mon.”

“No, there’s more than that,” Lena says, beginning to get frustrated. “There are certain things that you say – the whole ‘flew here on a bus’ thing, for example. Or how you always conveniently have personal emergencies when something big is happening in the city. Or how you and Supergirl always seem to be in contact with one another. And, add in the physical traits, and the whole thing seems rather obvious, doesn’t it?”

Kara looks guilty and Lena wonders if she’s maybe pushed too hard, but at the same time, she feels like she has the right to know. If her best friend is throwing herself into harm’s way on a daily basis, she at least wants to be there for her.

“Lena, I – I’m sorry. I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, but…” Kara’s voice trails off and she looks so desperately sad that Lena begins to regret ever bringing this up. “Wait, what physical traits have you been picking up on?”

Oh, now Lena really regrets ever bringing this up.

“That was just a small part of it,” Lena lies. “The new suit helped with that.”

Kara’s brows furrow in confusion. “But the new suit really doesn’t show off much more. Like, ditching the skirt just means that…”

Kara’s mouth drops open in shock and realization as Lena mutters “oh no” to herself.

“Lena!”

“I know.”

“I can’t believe you recognized me by my…”

“I know!”

“Lena!”

Kara just stares at her for a long, painful moment, until she starts laughing uproariously. Lena can’t help but feel a little hurt by that, even though she knows that this situation is absolutely absurd.

“I’m sorry,” Kara says, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. “I can’t believe you just admitted to recognizing me by my _butt_.”

“I hate you,” Lena says, knowing she’s acting like a petulant child. “I can’t believe we’re best friends.”

“Be honest – how much have you been staring at my _derriere?_ ”

Lena throws her hands up into the air. “I didn’t recognize you just from that.”

“But, c’mon, that was clearly a big part of it.”

“Well, I’m sorry! You’re just really hot and sometimes I can’t _not_ look at you.”

Kara quirks up an eyebrow at that and drapes her arms behind Lena’s neck and pulls her close. Lena’s heart is once again pounding in her chest and, wow, Kara is so gorgeous that it hurts.

“You think I’m hot, huh?”

“I – I – yes, I do.”

“Interesting. You know, I’ve thought that you were _hot_ for a while now, too.”

“Is that so?” Lena stammers.

Kara nods. “It is. I wasn’t sure if you felt the same.”

It’s hard for Lena to believe that Kara wouldn’t pick up on what she thought were very blatant signs of interest, but she’s certainly not complaining now, not when Kara’s arms are right around her.

“I thought I was being obvious. Too obvious, even.”

Kara just laughs. “Lena Luthor, you must know that you play things close to the chest.”

The way that Kara’s voice wraps around the syllables of her full name is so erotic that Lena is surprised she’s even able to stand.

“Kara – damn it – will you please just kiss me?”

Kara does, and it’s perfect.

And Lena grabs her butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, idk either. Anyway, if you enjoyed this (or even if you didn't), why don't you leave some kudos/comments?? Thanks for reading!!


End file.
